Voices In My Head
by KeeperOfHisStone
Summary: Her voice echo's through Hiei's head. It's owner has been kept secret by Kuwabara and Shizuru. A strange web of lies surrounds her, and the one pulling the strings on all her misfortune is closer then they think. Can Hiei save her before this mysterious puppet master cuts the last string, or will she wind up as another loss on the long list of failed experiments?


Ugg... never realized how much work went into updating things onto here. Formatting, spell check, all that goooooood stuff... Any ways, if you haven't been following me (which I don't blame anyone who didn't know), I moved my profile in hopes of getting away from this rule book nazi. The last thing I want is some stranger breathing down my neck.

So, this is my own original story Human Angel, edited (for like the 500th time) and renamed Voices In My Head. There aren't a bunch of differences, mostly just small detail changes to hopefully help along my writers block... So Enjoy :)

* * *

It was another dreary day in Tokyo Japan; though nobody would think that looking at the bright blue skies and feeling the unusually warm air. But for Yuuki Chishio Kuwabara this day had as many depressing thoughts swirling through her head as there were people walking the streets. It was her guess that the supposed rain that was scheduled to be here at about this time yesterday was being delayed again which means that she alone had to feel miserable and cooped up.

With an irritated sigh Yuuki pulled her dark brown curtains shut blocking out the world; it could spin with out her eyes watching it for a while... _It's been the same thing every day for the last ten years... or maybe its been longer... I don't know..._ she sighed again and shook her head; mopping about it wasn't going to change anything. That's what she always told herself. Being negative about her circumstances wouldn't change the fact that she was frail and sickly; it wouldn't help her to avoid her impending death that crept ever closer as summer began to rear it's ugly, oppressive head.

"I wish I could go out side..." she sighed but then rapidly shook her head, ridding her self of that useless 'W' word. 'Wishing' has gotten her no were in the past, or present, and she sure as hell knew that it wouldn't be of any help to her in the short future she had before her. She was, and would continue to be sick, her parents were still dead, but worst of all she was stuck in this room! She felt like a princess stuck in a tower...

Heh-Tower. She giggled at the cliche term. It was an inside joke between her and her big brother Kazuma. It was a dream, a fantasy that she would one day be able to walk with other people out in the sun and cool northern breezes, with out the risk of dying on the spot. It was their joke that a tall, dark and handsome stranger would climb her tower and save her_... He will cure me with his love, and whisk me away to live in the country side. We will spend our days under the sun; dancing in the rain; making love in the wildflowers..._ she quickly stopped that train of thought as the heat rose to her cheeks. she had only recently added that last 'wish'. No, not a wish. A... _dream?... But didn't Cinderella say that a dream is only a wish that your heart makes?... damn..._ Not that she expected that 'wish' or 'dream' (or what ever they wanted to call it) to come true either. But it was a sweet, constantly lingering hope... that's the word I wanted... its a hope_...t'aint nothin' wrong wit'a bit'a hope..._

Yuuki giggled as she looked around at her 'tower'. It was pretty bland. Forest green walls and dark brown carpeting with dark wood furniture. No knick-knacks aside from a few pictures of her family, and no other personal effects aside from her key board and her book case full of books. They were the only activities that didn't practically kill her to do. So her life centered around music and reading_... pish, yeah right... I HAVE NO LIFE!_ she thought as she scowled down at her end table... I think that note is mocking me... wait. Note? Must be from Shizuru_...That means she's gone and I'm home alone... WOHA! I'm home alone... and theres a breeze coming from the south today..._ "SQUEE!"

Without hesitation (although with quite of bit of difficulty; cures her weak little arms!) Yuuki flung the curtain back and threw open the window. She sighed as the warm breeze came rushing in, making her white blond hair billow slightly around her shoulders._.. that feels so nice... oh and now I'm tired...damn it..._ she huffed as she sat back against her pillow her eyes fighting to stay awake. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Stupid body_... I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!_ With that final thought, her eyes lost the battle and she fell into a rather annoyed rest.

* * *

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!"

That's what was resonating through the whole city of Tokyo. Kuwabara was once again proving to his three companions that he has the great ability to act more like a howler monkey then like a normal human being. It was kind of sad really; he could never catch a break. Yusuke Urameshi was Kuwabara's best friend and number one tormentor. And boy did he enjoy tormenting him. As did Hiei... were is Hiei?

"Shut up you over grown baboon; your irritating voice could wake the rats in Mikai."

Oh, there he is! Hiei's the shortest of their pack but his ego makes up for that. His temper was even shorter then he was and he was not scared to cause physical harm to whoever was unlucky enough to ignite its fuse, something that Kuwabara was good at doing. All he had to do was look at Hiei, and he would be on the bad end of his mood... actually, every body was always on the bad end of his mood.

"Shut up short stuff! And what do rats have to do with anything?"

"I believe Hiei means that the volume of your voice is loud enough to be heard on a different living plane." And Que Kurama. Yusuke threw his head back, laughing hysterically as Kuwabara brandished his fist at Hiei, who was promptly ignoring them now.

Every group of misfits needs a voice of reason and Kurama was it for the three males he was accompanying, but even he couldn't denie that he liked watching the three men rag on one another. If they weren't nagging back and forth, then something was wrong.

"Man Kuwabara, your such a dunce," Yusuke jabbed, making Kuwabara grumble under his breath; something about midgets and what not. Hiei rolled his eyes; why he put up with these fools was beyond him.

"Idiot. Why do we have to go to the baka's house with him," Hiei said with annoyance. Kurama chuckled at him.

"We have to watch the tape for our new mission, and thanks to you, Kuwabara is the only one who has a VHS player," Yusuke nagged hotly. Hiei glared at the back of his head as they turned onto Kuwabara's street..._ what does the detective want; an apology? The damn thing got what was coming to it..._

"Hn." Hiei turned his nose up to the air snottily He had already lost interest in this conversation. Kurama shook his head_... only Hiei would slice a VHS player in half because the sound of a rewinding tape caught him off guard..._

_...I don't get off guard fox..._ a voice growled in Kurama's mind. Kurama didn't even show any surprise. He was used to this_... of course Hiei, you would decide to just nuzzle yourself into **my** head... don't you have your **own** mental voice to deal with instead of causing me one?..._ Kurama could almost feel a mental tick develop on Hiei's end of the link.

_...don't use the word 'nuzzle' to describe my actions fox-it's idiotic..._ Kurama chuckled as he felt Hiei slip heatedly out of his head. Said fire demon huffed; he was so insufferably board...

"OH MY GOD!"

Yusuke nearly fell over while Kurama winced at the sudden increase in Kuwabara's voice as he looked up at his house with wide eyes. Yusuke regained his balance and slapped the back of the taller man's head. Hiei glared at him, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana.

"DUMB ASS; I thought someone was being attacked!" Yusuke glared daggers at his best friend who seemed to feel nothing from Yusuke's smack.

"URAMESHI LOOK AT THE HOUSE!" Kuwabara yelled out while running like a mad man towards the front door of the two story house. Yusuke huffed and did the house a once over his eyes landing on the only open window.

"Whats the big damn deal?" Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his head. He watched as Kuwabara struggled with the door screaming out things like "Uki! Uki!" and "open up you stupid door! I need to save my Uki!" Kurama looked around allowing his aura to stretch out to search for anything out of the ordinary. Hiei was just flat out irritated a look of plain disdain flashing across his face every few seconds. Before Kurama's energy made it into the house, Yusuke suddenly jumped up, his arms waving in panic.

"OH NO; THATS YUUKI'S WINDOW!" Yusuke shouted as he ran over to Kuwabara and tackled him into the door,effectively shoving the door out of the way and allowing them into the house. Kuwabara could be heard cursing Yusuke's existence as Kurama took off after them to aid in what ever kind of battle was about to begin in the taller mans home. Hiei stood there, a baffled look upon his face that quickly turned into a scrawl.

"Idiots... I'm surrounded by them," he said as he took the easier way up; he jumped in through the window.

...

...

...

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL HER TO KEEP THAT WINDOW SHUT?"

_... mmmmmmmm...Kazuma?..._ Yuuki's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her big brothers voice. She could hear him stumbling up the stairs as if having trouble with his big feet_... wait... Kazuma's home? MY WINDOW!_ Yuuki frantically scooted over to her window to close it. She might be able to pull this off... "Grrrr... shut you dumb thing... maybe I could just feign innocents..." she pulled harder on the window in an attempt to get it to close_... like hell I could! I am so dead!_

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO MO-"

And there's Yusuke! SHIT! Just as she was about to slam the window shut a figure was suddenly kneeling between her and the open window. He was taller then her, but only by a little ( ok, so maybe more like 7 inches... maaaybe) and had black spiky hair with white highlights in the bangs... but Yuuki didn't really seem to care about any of this. Her face was merely an inch from his and her forget-me-not blue eyes were staring straight into harsh stony garnet ones. _Oooooooo... hello new favorite color!...hmmmm, hold on..._

The owner of the red eyes growled low in his chest, fanning his hot breath against her cheek_ ... WOHA! Why is he closer then before!..._ Yuuki stiffened as something soft brushed over her cheek_... Uuuuuhhh...shouldn't I be doing something about this?... oh, yeah-_

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YUUUUUUKIIIII!" Kuwabara came slamming into the room and nearly fell over in his surprise. Yusuke, who stood out in the hall, looking into the room over Kuwabara's shoulder, seemed to pause for just a few seconds before he nearly rolled back down the stairs in his hysterical laughter. Kurama couldn't even help but let out a few of his own chuckles. Hiei was just plain confused. He can't remember what's happened over the last few minutes, but he was suddenly being beaten about the head and shoulders by a very small looking female who was screaming her head off about a rapist.

Hiei growled and grabbed both of her hands in his left hand and placed his right hand over her mouth. "If you wish to keep that tongue you will stop fussing," he stated aggressively. He suddenly pulled his hand away, a look of disgust going over his face as he wiped her saliva off; that little bitch just licked his hand!_... who knows what kind of diseases these filthy human females carry!..._ He went to yell at her but she beat him to the punch and threw her pillow in his face while he was off guard making him fall back onto the bed. Much to his horror of course. A human female the size of a tooth pick just knocked him off his feet with a pillow! Granted he was on his knees, but damn it!

"SCREW OFF MONKEY BREEDER!" she screamed out at him. She was bearing her teeth at him and after regaining some of his composure, Hiei almost smirked_... this girl thinks she's threatening..._

"Who are you-"

"I don't have to answer to you!" She pointed and incriminating finger at his face, her small finger tip resting mere centimeters from the tip of his nose making him go a little cross eyed. "KAZUMA! Get your perverted friend away from me!" Yuuki yelled. She felt her face going abloom with a blush as she remembered what he had done_... that prick! That doesn't count as a first kiss does it?..._ "WAH! YOU IDIOT! YOU STOLE IT! I WAS SAVING THAT YOU CRAZY LITTLE TERD!"

Hiei growled and touched his Katana only to be suddenly thrown off of the bed landing on his back once again. He looked up with slight surprise as he saw Kuwabara, his face contorted with furry and a fist held out threateningly towards the smaller male. Hiei growled and in a flash he had his blade pressed up firmly against Kuwabara's neck.

"Move yourself baka, or I will cut you down were you stand," he said with malice. Kuwabara grunted and surprised everyone by grabbing the blade with his bare hand. Yuuki gasped, her horror forgotten and replaced with worry as blood started to dribble down from his hand onto her green blanket.

"Kazuma! Your hand!"

"If you expect me to let you hurt my little sister, you have another thing coming Hiei," Kuwabara growled out. Hiei glared at him then glanced over the buffoons shoulder at the small girl who looked horrified at the sight of Kuwabara's blood.

"Hn." ...weak...

"Hiei." Kurama said with a warning tone. Hiei scoffed at him and relaxed his stance. Kuwabara grunted as he released the short mans blade and sat back away from Hiei. Yuuki scurried over to her brothers side taking his hand into hers.

"Kazuma! You shouldn't have done that, he wasn't going to hurt me," she said as she glared down at Hiei, who was shorter then her at the moment due to him no longer being on the bed. He merely scoffed and re-sheathed his katana, giving her an annoyed glare.

"You shouldn't assume things about strangers _girl_. It just might get you killed some day," he stated plainly as he walked over to Kurama's side. Kurama raised a brow as Hiei passed him by_... I wonder what it was that he supposedly stole from her... there isn't anything here that would normally catch Hiei's eye, and Kuwabara doesn't seem to notice anything amiss..._

"What ever pervert..." she said as she used her now soiled bed spread to dab at her brothers hand. She heard Hiei growl but paid him no mind_ ... he doesn't seem all that vicious looking standing behind the tall pretty boy..._ Suddenly her hand stilled and she hunched over, as if in pain. "S-shit..."

"Yuuki!" Kuwabara shouted, startling the others in the room, as she started to choke and cough. Small speckles of blood flew onto the already bloody blanket as Yuuki tried to cover her mouth. Kuwabara turned and started rummaging though the side table drawer. He pulled out an inhaler and shoved it into her mouth pressing down on the top. A small hissing sound came from the little device and it wasn't long before Yuuki could breath again... kind of.

Kuwabara sighed as she took a few deep breaths. He scooped her up and handed her off to Yusuke. "Hold this while I get the bed cleaned up before Shizuru gets home." Yuuki twitched, flicking the back of his head as he turned around. He ignored it though, as she was so weak that it felt like she had poked him. Yusuke snickered.

"There ya go! You should feel better now, huh squirt?" Yusuke said as he held her like a small child_... this feels degrading... I'm twenty and I can be held like a five year old! CURSE MY 4'6" STATURE!_ Yuuki gave Yusuke a deadpanned look as another small cough came from her lips.

"Don't make me bite you," she said as she placed her head against his chest _... thank god I'm wearing pajama pants today..._

"Yuuki? I'm home! And you're in some major trouble little bro!" a voice shouted from the kitchen down stairs.

"Ahhh, shit." the two siblings said at the same time making Yusuke laugh.

"Haha squirt! You got caught by both mother hens," he said as Kuwabara tossed the soiled sheets and blanket at his head which Yusuke dodged by ducking down."Hey! No throwing things at the person holding the squirt!"

Yuuki's face turned bright red and her right brow began to tick. She grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled them apart in a very painful manner. "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!" Yusuke cried out in mock pain; her pinches felt like someone was tapping his cheeks. He grabbed her hair and tugged at it lightly, not wanting to actually hurt her.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama said in his soft spoken way. This stopped any retort that Yusuke was going to give and made Yuuki and Kuwabara stare over at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"Why is there blood on the blankets?" Shizuru interrupted Kurama as she appeared in the door way behind him. Kurama winced at her elevated tone and looked over his shoulder at her. Hiei just looked annoyed at everything. "Yuuki, stop pulling on Yusuke's cheeks, Yusuke stop pulling Yuuki's hair, and Kazuma, what the hell happened and why is that window open?" she demanded in one breath. Her voice was still casual, but her eyes... if looks could kill, they would all be dead and buried. Yusuke and Yuuki did as told and snapped to attention with a small yes ma'am while Kuwabara folded his arms over his chest.

"Ask the squirt, it was like that when we got here! And there's blood on the blanket because that short bastard-" Kurama tossed a small pebble at Kuwabara's forehead who fell over, his hands grasping at his wounded skull. "GAH! THE PAIN!"

"Yuuki and Hiei simply scared each other. We didn't know that someone was home and when Kuwabara started to act worried, Hiei was simply making sure that no one had entered the home through that window. He found Yuuki, a stranger to him, and reacted as if she were a threat," Kurama said simply. Shizuru gave Hiei a crazy angry look and opened her mouth to tear him a new one but the appearance of her younger sister standing in front of her holding her hands up stopped her dead.

"Huh? HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET OVER THERE?" Yusuke stated as he looked at were his arms were still positioned as if he was still holding her.

"Oneesan! Please don't be made at... Hiei? Strange name... any ways! Don't be mad at him! He wasn't really going to hurt me! He had his hand on his sword and Oniisan reacted badly and Hiei cut his hand! That's why there's blood on the blankets," she said in a rush. Hiei gave Shizuru a glare over the top of the smaller girls head before glaring at the back of Yuuki's head.

"Hn." he said as he left the room_... stupid girl..._ he thought as he flitted towards the kitchen. Kurama sighed and shook his head at Hiei's actions.

"Is this true Kazuma?" Shizuru said as she eyed her brother suspiciously. Kuwabara nodded his head feverishly. Yuuki smiled real wide and gave Shizuru a small hug.

"See? I'm all good! Now, be gone those of the opposite sex!" she said as she pointed at Yusuke and Kurama.

"Tch, why should we?" Yusuke said as Kurama smiled and nodded while leaving the room quietly. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the back of his shirt as he passed him.

"Because Yuuki needs to take a bath now dumb shit!" he yelled over Yusuke's shouts of abuse. Yuuki put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. How ever, it died in her throat as she turned her attention back to her oneesan. Shizuru was giving her a very stern stare, her brown eyes showing her agitation and relief; when she had seen the window, she had instantly thought that she was going to come home to a horror scene...

"Don't think your out of trouble lil' sis." She said flatly as she went into the closet and grabbed some clean sheets and a new blanket. Yuuki sighed, her shoulder deflating in both defeat and exhaustion. It was like Kami had it out for her.

* * *

Ok, so there is chapter one; not to shabby, ni? Any ways, see any spelling mistakes let me know :) I'll try to get them fixed as soon as possible. R&R


End file.
